Jack the Hedgehog's 4th Story: Sonic Riders
This is the 4th Story of Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) UsersEdit *﻿Spongebob100 *Scroundernuts *Kaytlinfencethefox *Emoferret *DARKEST PART OF THE STORM *BlurayOriginals *Frozen Scorpio *Sarahhalloween RulesEdit *No Killing *No G-Modding *No Bad Words *HAVE FUN ! CharactersEdit ﻿Main CharacterEdit Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) HeroesEdit *Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Amy Rose (Spongebob100) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Tails (Spongebob100) *Knuckles the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Jet the Hawk (Spongebob100) *Wave the Swallow (Spongebob100) *Storm the Albatross (Spongebob100) *Flame the Eagle (Scroundernuts) *Tiki the Eagle(Kaytlinfencethefox) *Bob/Natalie the Crow(Kaytlinfencethefox) *Foxy the Humming Bird(Kaytlinfencethefox) *Yu the Porcupine (Scroundernuts) *Blaze THC *Baby Blackfire the Hedgehog *Stardust the hedgehog *Jackline the Hedgecat *Skate Jr. the hedgehog *Zyde( emoferret ) *Anu the Anubis Warrior *Kid Keren the Anu Skunk *Kid Patty the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Murmaider the Water Goddess Hedgehog *Darkstorm the Halfbreed *Thresh the Thrasher Shark *Grint the Great White Shark *Geo The Hedgehog *Sarah the hedgehog *Yu the Kitsune (Scroundernuts) *Jim the Dog (Scroundernuts) VillainsEdit *Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) *Dr. Eggman (Spongebob100) *Meme The Hedgefox (Bluray) *Scar the Dog (Scrounder) NeutralEdit Jared (Frozen scorp.) Chapter 1: Jack meets the Babylon RougesEdit ﻿Jack: (Relaxing on his Hammock) Ahhh, what a nice day, it's nice to be married with Blaze the Hedgecat (Sighs) It's gonna be a long day Patricia: Hi Jack Amy: Hey Jack Jack: Hi Patricia & Amy what a nice suprize Patricia: I just saw this floating Island called the Babylon Garden Jack: The Babylon what now? Amy: The Babylon Garden, maybe Sonic knows what's a Babylon Garden, which means the Babylon Rouges must be here by now Jack: Babylon Rouges? Who are they? Patricia: Well then let's find out together Jack: Ok then Bob:Today,I will Challenge Jet! Jack: Whao, who the heck are you? Bob:Bob/Natalie the Crow*Turns into her/his Female self* Natalie:I am an it*Turns Back into it's orignal form* Tiki:Bob,Stop scaring people with your Itism. Patricia: What's going on here anyway? Amy: Yeah Speedy: (Appears) Wazzup? Jack: Hey there Speedy Patricia & Amy: Hi Speedy ???: Okay Jet! I'm new to the team so what do i do? Jack: Who's there? Patricia & Amy: And who are you? Jet: What the? (Notices Amy) It's you! Amy: Jet, Wave & Storm? Wave: Say, who are your 2 Friends? Jack: I'm Jack the Hedgehog Patricia: And I'm Patricia the Skunk Storm: Skunk? Where? Jet: This is Flame our 4th Member of the Babylon Rouges Flame: '(Sees Speedy) Speedy?! I know you! Blaze THC:(Hold Blackfire) Jack: Blaze the Hedgecat ! It's so good to see you again Amy: It's so nice to meet you, by the way the Babylon Rouges are back Patricia: Well I wonder why their here Jet: It's because I'm still in the goal to be the Fastest Being on Mobius Jack: Say, I run as fast as my Cousin Sonic Jet: Hold up for a minute, you know Sonic the Hedgehog?! Jack: Bingo! Who knows, maybe I could be as faster as Sonic Jet: Hmmm? Anyways, it's nice to meet you Jack the Hedgehog! But the Babylon Rouges have to meet up with Sonic to challenge him for the title of the World's Fastest Being on Mobius. See ya (The Babylon Rouges leaves while riding on their Extreme Gear) Jack: Whao, what are those? Amy: They're called Extreme Gears Jack: I don't have an Extreme Gear Patricia: Me neither, maybe we can use those Extreme Gears to catch up to the Babylon Rouges Amy: Maybe Tails can build your very own Extreme Gears Jack: Wow, ok then let's get going Blaze THC: hey Jacky Jack: It's nice to meet you again my darling (hugs Blaze THC) By the way, I just saw the Babylon Rouges riding on those Hoverboards called "Extreme Gears" Thrash:(Comes in on his called the Rouge Shadow) Hey Uncle Jack Jack: Hey Thrash Amy: (Hops on her Extreme Gear called the Pink Rose) Hi Thrash Patricia: Come on, let's go see Tails Chapter 2: Extreme GearsEdit ﻿(At Tails' Workshop) Jack: Hey, Sonic, Tails & Knuckles Sonic: Hey Cousin Jack Jack: How's it going? Sonic: Great Jack: I wonder if your friend Tails can build some Extreme Gears, please? Tails: You can count on me. It'll take some time, you should wait outside Patricia: Ok then, we won't be long Knuckles: Yeah I hope so (They wait Outside so Tails can build their Extreme Gears) Jack: (whistling) Anu: (Appears with his Flame Board) Kid Keren:(Appears with death Board) Speedy: Hey! I already have a hover board. (He calls it 'hover boards') Kimyko:(Waiting) Turahk: (Comes in on His Board call War Elite) Kid Patty: (Appear with her Hoverboard called the "Skunk Rider") Tails: Finished (gives Jack an Orange Hoverboard) Here's one for you (gives Patricia a Black & Pink Hoverboard) And here's yours Jack: I'll called my Hoverboard, the "Orange Astro" Patricia: And I'll call mine, the "Black Skunk" Amy: Wow, your Hoverboards are Amazing Jack: Yeah, I know Patricia: It looks great Anu:(Smiles) Tails: (To Blaze THC) Would you like an Extreme Gear of your own as well? Blaze THC: (Shows Tails her Black Hell Board) Tails: Oh, I see you have one already, never mind Sonic: Whao, those are some Nice Hoverboards you got here Knuckles: My Extreme Gear is called the Red Rock (shows his Extreme Gear "Red Rock") Tails: Mine's the "Yellow Tail" (Shows his Extreme Gear "Yellow Tail") Sonic: And Finally mine's the Blue Star (Shows his Extreme Gear "Blue Star") Jack: Wow ! Incredible Speedy: Hm. Let's go! The race starts in 60 seconds!! Patricia: Ok then Amy: Oh boy, I can't wait to race with Sonic Sonic: (Facepalms) Oh boy, Amy is really obsessed with me even more Jack: Come on, let's go have a race (Everyone hops on their Hoverboards) Jack: Ok now we're ready Speedy: Well c'mon!!! (Zooms off) Jack: Wait for us Speedy! Here we GO! Baby Blackfire:(Giggles) Blaze THC:Jacky. Jack: Yes, Blaze THC? Baby Blackfire:(Wants his daddy to hold him) Jack: (Holds Baby Blackfire) Baby Blackfire:(Giggles) ???: Hmph. (Everyone goes after Speedy) (At Dr. EggPlankton's Base) Dr. EggPlankton: (Watches the Heroes through the Screen) Extreme Gear Race, huh? Well I can fix that. Jack-4 Robot, what's the status reports of the Ark of the Cosmos? Jack-4 Robot: We have reports that the Ark of the Cosmos is still in large & we also noticed the Babylon Gardens that have landed on Mobius Dr. EggPlankton: Hmmm, I wonder why the Babylon Gardens are Dangerous somehow? Jack-4 Robot: The Babylon Garden are dangerous because of the Divine Wings, ergo, it creates a Black Hole that'll inhales the Entire Planet up to nothing, ergo, the Black Hole Robot is been stoped by Sonic, Jet & the Others, ergo, they are Heroes Dr. EggPlankton: So what if the Ark of the Cosmos are Dangerous, this is super Unacceptable ! Jack-4 Robot: We also have reports that theirs a 4th Member in the Babylon Rouges & his name is Flame the Eagle Dr. EggPlankton; Anyways, what's the status reports of the Giant Jack-4 Robot Jack-4 Robot: It's only 27% Complete Dr. EggPlankton: Hmmm, it'll give me more time than I imagine Jack-4 Robot: Searching for Babylon Rouges, Jet, Wave & Storm are from another planet. Dr. EggPlankton: What should I do about those Birdbrains? ???: I don't know.. Dr. EggPlankton: (Looks at ???) Who are you & what are you doing here? ???: i have no name. Dr. EggPlankton: (Growls) I don't wanna know now, anyways how should I get those Ark of the Cosmos? Jack-4 Robot: There's only 5 Ark of the Cosmos in Existance sir Dr. EggPlankton: Only 5?! Good enough for me. With the Powers of the Ark of the Cosmos & into the Giant Jack-4 Robot, all of my plans will be relieased Chapter 3: At the RaceEdit Jack: Well here we are Baby Blackfire:??? Flame: Ugh! NOW you come! We were about to leave! Jet: It's about time Wave: Please, be paicent next time ok? Jet: Fine Storm: Crystal clear Sonic: It's nice to meet you again Jet Baby Blackfire:????? Flame: Okay let's get this started! Amy: I can't wait Jack: Yeah (notices an Ark of the Cosmo) Hey what's this? (Picks it up) It looks like a Bracelet or some sort All: (Except Jack & Patricia): IT'S THE ARK OF THE COSMOS! Jack: Who? Patricia: What is the Ark of the Cosmos, because I've never heard of it before A portal opens and a army of hover boarders including Sephra and Future Jackline appear Jack: What the? What's going on here? (Notices Future Jackline) Future Jackline, it's so good to see you Future Jackline: (Smiles and her young boy Peecks his head out) Jack: Aww, it's a young boy. Who is this cute little Boy Jacklines Son:(His hands have four fingers like his father) Jack: Jackline, you have your own Child, awww it's so cute Amy: Yeah, it's super cute Patricia: Hello there, what's your name? Future Jackline:Sinahk Omochao: Ready? GO! ...Wait. that's too early. Jack: Yep, let's try again Omochao: Ready? set. GO! (As they started the Race, Jack-4 Robots appears in front of them) Jack-4 Robot: Hand over the Ark of the Cosmos! Jack: Just great, Jack-4 Robots Geo:Hey Jack! Jack: Hey Geo, what are those Jack-4 Robots after this time? ?????: They want the ark of the cosmos. Jack: Who's there now? Patricia: And what are you doing here? ?????: My name is Jared, and I'm here for the race. (jumps from out of the stands, while in an SCR-GP) Amy: (Points to the SCR-GP) It's that Robot Again! Sonic: Whao, those Bots are going down Jack: (Spindashes at the Jack-4 Robots) I guess the Race will have to wait right now we've got Jack-4 Robots to deal with The army charges on their boards towards jet, wave, storm and flame Jared: (comes out of SCR-GP, Holding a modified, black, Super scope) Jet: What is the Army Doing? Wave: I don't know, but let's get outta here Storm: WAIT FOR ME ! (The Babylon Rouges flys away on their HoverBoards gEO: *tRIPS jACK BOT OFF BORED SO IT EXPLODES* I kbow petty but it had to be done Jared: (fires energy ball out of Super scope at the Jack-4 bots, then rides off in the SCR-GP) Jack: Where's he going? Patricia: I don't know but...(crushes the Jack-4 Robots with her Magic) We gotta stop the Bots from getting all 5 Arks Jared: (comes back) Sorry, the machine was glitching. (fires another energy ball at Jack-4 bots) Amy: Glitching? (Smashes the Jack-4 Bots with her Piko Piko Hammer) Jack: It's Dr. EggPlankton's Robots Sanghelian Boarder Noogies jack (Spongebob100: The Babylon Rouges have already left) (I got hit by a truck, I am messed up) Jack: Hello there, who are you? Sarah:jack is sonic and the others alright Jack: Bingo, they're ok Amy: Hi Sarah Cusavi:Cusavi Nohktoshavi Patricia: Uh hi? Cusavi: Your daughter Keren in good in our time Jared: (thinking, "I wonder why nobody rides in SCR's anymore?") Sinahk:(Ignites Energy Sword) Jared: (pulls out ice sword) Sinahk: Hey ney honyah, renuvah kunsunrahn Jared: Sorry, can't understand a word you just said. Sinahk:(Uppercuts) Jared: (sidesteps out of the way) Sinahk:(Attacks at highspeeds) Jared: Why are you trying to attack me? (sticks out foot, and trips Sinahk) Jackline:(Hisses) Jack: Guys, guys, guys, please just get along. We have one of the Ark of the Cosmos & we betta find the other 4 & destroy all 5 of them. It could be dangerous to make a Black Hole while activating the Devine Wings (covers his Mouth) Did I say that out loud?! Amy: Yeah & it echoed a bit Jared: A bit? I could've the echoe from 50 mies away. Sinahk:Mommy Future Jackline:Nahkeena tui? Patricia: Anyways, why would Dr. EggPlankton go after the Ark of the Cosmos? Jack: I don't know why, but I'm not waiting around to find out Sonic: We should head to MeteorTech & find out what's going on here? Jack: Ok then, then we betta watch out for those Jack-4 Bots & SCR-GP's as well Jared: (starts spray painting his modified SCR-GP) Geo:Oh no!SCRGP *Trips Jared board and it explodes Jared: (punches Geo, then whistles, causing a black, spiky SCR-HD to ride up next to him) Great, I have to use my DELUXE ride now Geo:SO YOUR STILL BEHIDE VILLAINOUS SCUM! Jack: STOP RIGHT THERE, JARED ! Geo:Jack you go win the match I'll take care of Jared Jack: Ok then. What match? Jared: I AM NOT A VILLAIN! n Geo:I meant the race sorry! Geo:*Goes back to clash with Jared* Jared: I AM NOT A VILLAIN! Blaze THC: Then why are you after my Mom? Geo:Oh yeah CHAOS HEART! *Dissapears* Jared: Because.... because....becau..... (silent) Geo: (cOMES BACK) Chaos Heart allows me to explore the true heart and soul of a person and the conclusion...Jared likes Blaze its written all over ghhi thoguhtpatterns! *Turns back* Geo:Well I guess its time to tell Balze BLAZE! Jared: W-w-w-WHAT!? Blaze THC: You love my mom? Jared: .......... Maybe. (starts blushing) Blaze THC:(Purr) Jared: What? Jack: It's time to go to MeteorTech Patricia: He's right, let's go Jared: (gets inside of black SCR-HD) Anyone need a ride? Jack: That's ok, we got our own Hoverboards you know (Everyone hopped on their Hoverboards) The Army:(Gets on their Boards) Sonic: Anyways, let's go Jack: Why would we need the Army anyways? We can handle the Robots all by ourselves Bob:Yay!Robots! Tiki:Shut up. Foxy:I don't want to fight Robots,I'd mess up my Feathers. Patricia: Don't worry, we'll protect anyone in need Jack: She's right, to get to MeteorTech, first we have to pass the Jungle Bob:*Jumps on his Board*I'm Going to the Jungle! Tiki & Foxy:*Jumps on their Boards* (Everyone hops on their Hoverboards) Sonic: Are you ready Jack? Jack: I'm always ready Sonic: So am I Amy: Let's get moving guys The Army:(Hit the Turbo on their Boards) Jared: (hits the turbo button on his machine) Geo:Not that Blaze The Cat! Jared: Huh? Future Teniahk: Come on Teny Jack: Here we GO! (Our Heroes raced to the Jungle on their Hoverboards) Chapter 4: In the JungleEdit Jack: Stop! (points to the Flying Jack-4 Robots) Look! Patricia: There must be dozens of them in MeteorTech Amy: Maybe EggPlankton is taking over MeteorTech Jack: Then let's find out Teny: Mommy Future Teniahk: Hey Jack Jack: Teniahk, what are you doing here? Teny:(Hiding behind her mother) Geo:Cool the jungle. Patricia: Yeah, it's so beautiful Geo:Nice borad riding evreybody. Teny: Aunty Patri Geo:Ok I'am confused! Jared: (comes out of SCR) Man, those add-ons I built for this thing really made that trip faster for me! Geo:What trip? Jared: I call just moving from one place to another a "Trip." Geo:Oh I couldn't tell with how many robots I tripped. Jared: (sees a worn-down, rusty SCR-HD) I wonder why this thing got so damaged. Geo:Hmm hm...Me too... Amy: Hey, what's that? (spots an Ark of the Cosmos) I found another one Jack: There are 5 Arks, blue, green, yellow, red & pink. Amy found the pink one & I have the Blue one Teny:???? Geo:Cool. Patricia: Hello Teny Teny:(Giggles) Jared: I remember seeing someone wth an ark sometime ago. Jack: Really, who is it? Jared: ..... Take a guess. (thinking, "I bet they'll never figure it out!") Teny:(Kitten eyes Jared) Jared: Why are you doing that? Teny:(Gets teary eyed trying to make him talk) Geo:Come on lets go find one! Jared: (to teny) I am un-moved by that face. Do you know how many times people have done that to me? Geo:You mean the one person who'd ever want to talk to you? Jared: No. Thousands of paople do this to try to get my super-rare video-games! Geo:Yeah in your dreams. Jared: Yeah. And in real life. (not really) Geo:No it either you or the AVGN...AVGN he is way more worth it.People send stuff to him and actually like him plus he doesn't randomly pick on someon for a girl. Jared: Actually, it can be both of us. Besides, I doubt he has an arcade machine version of "Ninja Baseball Bat-man." Teny:(Attacks Jared in rage) Jared: (turns trasparent, then dodges) What was that for? Future Teniahk: My daughter Has a Rage issue if you don't tell what she wants to know Jared: What does she want to know? Future Teniahk:What said to find an ark Jared: I remember seeing someone have one, then later I saw one in one of my arcade games. Teny:??? Jack: Guys, guys, guys, please calm down. Jared just tell us already, we're getting bored Patricia: Yeah, we're getting even more bored Jared: I can't remember who it was. Amy: (Facepalms) Oh man, now Jared doesn't even know who was he or she? Jared: That's not it. Jack: Then what is it you wanted to tell us Jared? We can't wait any longer Geo:So evreyone actually likes AVGN your a jerk to Silver for no reason. Jared: All I did was tear-gas him about 20 times. How does that make me a jerk? Also, I don't remember who had the ark I saw before. Geo:You tried killing him with a mountain. Jared: That was an accident! Geo:Ok whatever lets just find the ark. Sonic: Ok then Tails: Let's go Knuckles: Hey Guys, we got company ! (The Jack-4 Robots are chasing after our Heroes) Jack: Come on gang, let's GO! Geo:*Trips one*TRIPPING FTW except in Brawl... (Our Heroes hops on their Hoverboards & starts riding on them & goes to MeteorTech) Chapter 5: MeteorTechEdit Jack: We're inside so we betta be careful Patricia: Right, I hope we stop those Robots in time Amy: Yeah, at least we're safe Sonic: Until now, look! (spots a Camera that is looking at the Babylon Rouges) Jet? (The Babylon Rouges attacks the Jack-4 Robots) Jet: Hey there, Sonic the Hedgehog! Jack: It's you guys again Wave: It's nice to see you again Storm: But we're here to settle the score like last time Jack: Huh? Last time? Sonic: Don't worry, you'll know Jack: Ok then Patricia: Hey there Jet: Huh? Oh it's you, your that Orange Hedgehog's Sidekick are you? Patricia: Yeah! Jet: Anyways, hand over the Ark of the Cosmo Jack: You mean these? (holds up 2 Arks) Amy: What are you talking about, Jet? Jet: Don't play dumb, those are the Arks of the Cosmos (holds up an Ark) That makes 3 Patricia: And only 2 to go Sonic: Ok Jet, it's nice to meet you again Jet: Whatever, I'm the Fastest & this time I'm gonna prove it to you Sonic: Heh Jack: Ok now it's wierd (The Alarm went off & Jack-4 Robots are caming from this way) Tails: Sonic, we can't stay here Sonic: Looks like I have to deal with you later Jack: Right now we gotta stop those Jack-4's from capturing us (Zooms off on his Hoverboard) Sonic: Right, what he said (zooms off on his hoverboard as well) Tails & Knuckles: (Zooms off on their hoverboards) Jet: Hey come back here (zooms off on his hoverboard) Wave: (Zooms off on her hoverboard) Amy: Hey, wait for me & Patricia Storm: (Blocks Amy's & Patricia's way) Oops! Sorry, but your not going anywhere until you hand me that stone you got their ladies Patricia: Storm, out of the way please? Amy: I'll lose sight of Sonic! (Smashes Storm on the head with her Piko Piko Hammer) Come on Patricia, let's move Patricia: Ok (Amy & Patricia runs off to find their friends while Storm is chasing them, still feeling dizzy) Storm: W...wait ! (Meanwhile) Dr. EggPlankton: What the? (notices Amy & Patricia being chased by Storm) (Sighs) Jack-4 Robots, dispose those Intruders for me please? Jack-4 Robot: Yes master! (The Jack-4 Robots starts chasing Amy, Patricia & Storm) Dr. EggPlankton: (Sighs) (Our Heroes have entered inside) Jack: FREEZE! Dr. EggPlankton: GASP! (been blown away by Jack, Sonic & Jet) (crashes) Ouch! Jack: Gasp? Where? Knuckles: What just flown over a minute ago Dr. EggPlankton: (got up from his chair) Do I look like a Crash Test Dummy to you? Jack: EggPlankton, what are you doing here?! Dr. EggPlankton: What do you mean? Eggman gave me a Job as the Comissionor of MeteorTech Sonic: WHAT?! So your behind all of the Jack-4 Bots too?! Dr. EggPlankton: Yes, besides what I really what is the Krabby Patty Formula Jack: Well you might as well forget it! Dr. EggPlankton: (notices Jack is wearing an Ark of the Cosmos on his Wrist) What the?! Where'd you get that? Jack: I found it on the Ground Dr. EggPlankton: (Sighs) Anyways, how on earth did those Ark of the Cosmos Survived?! Jack: I don't know Sonic: Never mind, we need to stop the 5 Arks of the Cosmos before they make the Black Hole on the Divine Wings Jack: The Divine what now? Sonic: Let me explain this (Later) Jack: Wow, that some story. Anyways, I have the Yellow one, Sonic has the Blue one & Jet has the Green one, then that means... Jet: (Gasps) The Pink Ark is with Amy. (turns to see that Amy, Patricia & Storm are gone) She's gone along with Storm & that Skunk Girl, Patricia Jack: They are gone. Wait here I'm going after them! (goes after Amy, Patricia & Storm) Knuckles: Wait! You don't know where they're gone to Wave: It's too late, he's already gone to go after Amy, Patricia & Storm Kid Patty: And so is Dr. EggPlankton, he's gone too Sonic: (Sighs) We gotta go find him, Amy & Patricia Knuckles: Jet, Wave & Flame are gone too, they must've gone back to the blimp to find Storm Speedy: -_-' Sonic: Let's go! Chapter 6: Aquatic CityEdit (We see Amy & Patricia are still running away from Storm) Storm: (Panting) Hold up! Jack: There they are! (Goes after them) Amy: Patricia, does Storm ever give up? Patricia: No, I guess not Amy & Patricia: (Skids to a stop) Jack: Hi you 2, I've finally found you! And...(notices Storm has stoped looking tierd) Storm? Storm: (Panting) Amy: Fine if you want them Badly, Storm. Then you can have it! (throws the Ark at Storm's Face, knocking him out) Storm: (falls on his back) Jack: Ooooh, that's gonna leave a mark, anyways where are we? Patricia: I don't know Storm: (Wakes up) Huh? Jack: Excuse me, but we need to get back to our friends Jack, Amy & Patricia: (Helps Storm get up) Patricia: Can you please take us to our friends? Amy: Yeah, your gonna help us find the way out, am I clear? Storm: Crystal clear Jack: Oooooookay? Moving on (Jack, Amy, Patricia follows Storm to find their friends) Meanwhile...... Sonic: Jack? Amy? Patricia? Tails: They're nowhere at site Knuckles: We betta keep looking for them, they could be anywhere in this place Jared: Or this universe. Kid Patty: What do you mean by "This Universe"? Jared: ...... There are many billions of universes. They could be in any of them. Sonic: Let's just go find them & everything we'll be fine. Let's keep looking (Back with Jack, Amy, Patricia & Storm) Jack: We're walking for about 2 Hours & no sign of the others Patricia: Yeah, but don't worry, we'll find our friends soon Amy: What's that noise? Jack: (notices a Jack-4 Robot) Jack-4! Jack-4 Robot: (Scans the Ark & then it malfunctions & shuts down, leaving a crack in the Jack-4 & inside it is an Ark) What's a Red Ark doing inside of the Jack-4? Storm: It's the same! It's just like the one back at the Gigan Rocks Jack: The Giga what? What did he say? Storm: Now that makes 2! I gotta go back & tell Jet (runs off) Amy: Hey, wait! Patricia: Come back! (But it was too late he run off with 2 Arks) Amy: He got my Ark as well Jack: Just ignore Storm, he's going, going & gone '''Speedy: '''Meh.. Jack: Speedy! Sonic: Guys! Jack: Hi Guys! Amy: Sonic! It's good to see you again Tails: What happen? Patricia: That Jack-4 Robot have malfuntion & shuts down all of the sudden Knuckles: And where's that Meathead Storm? Amy: He grabed something out of the Robot & Hi tailed outta here Jack: The Red Ark, the Babylon Rouges have 3 & we have 2 '''Speedy: '''What?! Jack: So uh, where could be at now? (Everyone is thinking until Amy remember something) Amy: Wait, Patricia & I heard Storm said something wierd Jack: Hey, I hear Storm said something wierd also Patricia: What did he say again? Gi...giga... Amy: Gigan (Gasps) The Gigan Rocks! Jack: That's it! What's the Gigan Rocks? '''Speedy: '(Shurgs) Knuckles: I know where it is & it's at the Gigan Mountains! Jack: Let's go! (goes towards the City) Sonic: But the Gigan Mountains is that way Jack: Darn it! (goes to the Gigan Mountains on his Hoverboard) Patricia, Amy, Sonic, Tails & Knuckles: (shrugs each other & Follows Jack on their Hoverboards) Jake watched them from behind. Jake: Wazzup? Jack: (looks behind) Hey Jake, we're going to the Gigan Rocks Kid Patty: Hey Jake Jake: Hello, little one. Kid Patty: Hi, I'm Patty Jake: I'm Jake! Say, You're Patty as a kid! (Covers mouth)I mean it's nice to meet you! Kid Patty: It's nice to meet you too 'Speedy: '(Sighs) You're being so clumsy right now, Jake. Jack: We need to get to the Gigan Rocks & fast! '''Speedy: '''Then let's go! Amy: Right! Chapter 7: Gigan RocksEdit Jack: Wow, it's so beautiful ! Patricia: Yeah, I've never seen anything like it '''Jake: '''I know it is, Jack skleleton. (Smiles) Kid Patty: Preaty! Amy: (Notices some writing on a Stone) There's something writing on this Big Rock, what's it say? Knuckles: It says "The Legend of the Babylon Garden" Jack: The wha? '''Speedy: ...The babylon Garden. Jack: What is the Babylon Garden? Patricia: Yeah, Jack & I have never heard of the Babylon Garden before Jack: Could you please tell me & Patricia the story about it, guys? Sonic: I'm afraid we don't have time for you right now, but we can tell you this that these 5 Arks of the Cosmos are very dangerous that they can activate a Black Hole when they are together with the Babylon Garden, I still remember that time when Jet & I met for the 2nd Time Jack: Oh Ok, what should we do, Destroy these Arks & forget about them ever happening again? Sonic: No one knows what happened to the Arks until you found one of them Easily Jack: Oh ok Patricia: A Black Hole? How would we stand against that thing? Jack: Wow! But how come a big Jack-4 Robot like Giant Jack-4 can stand that power with 5 Stones? Sonic: I don't know, but I know one thing that the Babylon Rouges are not that far from here (With the Babylon Rouges) Jet: Where is Storm? He should've been back 30 Minutes ago? 'Flame: '''Yeah, that knucklehead should be right here!! Storm: (appears) Sorry that I'm late boss Jet: Well your 30 Minutes Late! What's the hold up? Storm: I was trying to get that stone that Pink Hedgehog has & I tried to chase her & her Skunk friend down, but then Jack came & we come upon a Robot & I found one inside the robot, now I have 2 of them (holds up 2 Arks of the Cosmos) '''Flame: '''W-what?!?! Storm: Like I said, I have 2 of them Jet: Hmmm, not bad Storm. Now we need the other 2 Arks of the Cosmos, we know that Sonic wears the Blue one on his wrist & Jack wears the Yellow one on his wrist as well. Wave: I have found a legend about the Ark of the Cosmos & the Babylon Garden '''Flame: '''Great! What is it? Wave: It says that the Ark of the Cosmos are very dangerous & if they get to the Babylon Garden, it will activate the Divine Wings Jet: The Divine Wings? Now where have I heard that before? (But they didn't notice that Dr. EggPlankton is watching the Babylon Rouges) Jet: Hmm, I can't remember what would happen if the Divine Wings we're activated. Oh well, we know that these could be dangerous. Come on let's go collect these Ark of the...(tries to feel the Ark of the Cosmos, but the Arks have dissapeared) Huh? (notices the Arks of the Cosmos are gone) What the?! '''Flame: '(Growls) Jet: (looks outside & notices Dr. EggPlankton on the Bucket Pod with the 3 Arks of the Cosmos in his Hand) Dr. EggPlankton: Looking for these Babylon Rouges! (flies off with his Bucket Pod while holding his 3 Arks of the Cosmos) Jet: Deja Vu all over again. Let's go after them! (The Babylon Rouges flies their Blimp after Dr. EggPlankton) (Back with the others) Jack: (points upwards) Look! Is that a Blimp? Patricia: Yeah I think so Sonic: Wha?! I'm guess it's Deja Vu all over again, is it? Tails: Yep Amy: What should we do? Knuckles: We gotta follow them Sonic: Right. Jack, think you can catch me? Jack: I hope so Sonic: Then let's go! (Our Heroes goes after Dr. Eggman & the Babylon Rouges by using their Extreme Gears) Chapter 8: A Final Race in Crimson Tower/Chum Bucket Tower Sonic: We're getting close Jack: Yeah, let's not run into anyone Jet: (appears & stops them) You think so huh? Sonic: Hey Jet, nice to see you again Jack: Guys where are we? Wave: This place is called "Crimson Tower" Sonic: Is Eggman taking the Ark of the Cosmos? Storm: Nope, a one eyed man with green skin & 2 Attennas on his head have tooken 3 Arks of the Cosmos from us 'Flame: '(Mutters) Dang! He sure was ugly! Jack: (points to the Chum Bucket Tower on top of the Crimson Tower) Look, another Chum Bucket is up on top of that tower. Maybe it's called the Chum Bucket Tower Tails: Maybe it has something to do with Eggman Knuckles: That's why he's been collecting Arks in the first Amy: To power up the Tower Sonic: First Eggman is doing his EggmanLand Project again, now he's been building something but what? Jack: (points to a Sign) Maybe that sign will tell us, it says "EggPlanktonLand" Sonic: He is just like Eggman Jack: We gotta stop EggPlankton & fast Jet: Not so fast! We're not going anywhere until we have a race. The Person who gets up to the Top of the Tower & grabs the Arks of the Cosmos, wins the Arks of the Cosmos itself & the Title of being the fastest thing in the universe Wave & Storm: (Gasps) Sonic: Ok sure, sounds fun to me Jack: Ok, deal 'Yu: '''Fine.. Jet: Alright, see you there! Sonic: Not if I get there first Jet! Here we go! (Everyone starts racing to Crimson Tower / Chum Bucket Tower) (Yu races at fast speeds) (Jack, Sonic & Jet races at their highest speeds) (Yu begins to go even faster) Sonic: I don't think so (goes even faster) Jet: Oh no you don't (goes even faster) Jack: (notices an Overdrive button) O-V-E-R-D-R-I-V-E. Overdrive? (sets his Extreme Gear to Maxinum Overdrive & goes super duper fast) WHAO! Patricia & Amy: Whao! (Jack makes it to the top first & grabs the Arks of the Cosmos) Jack: Ooh! Purdy Stones! (crashes into Dr. EggPlankton) CRASH Dr. EggPlankton: OW! Jack: Ouch! Sonic: (makes it to the Top with Jet & tied for 2nd) I guess Jack has won Jet: WHAT?! That's Impossible! How? Jack: I think I sprained my leg '''Yu: '''Good for you, now i have to call 911 on my Iphone. Sonic: (grabs all 5 Ark of the Cosmos) These things are dangerous. What kind of knucklehead would use these Stones? '''Yu: '... Dr. EggPlankton: That would be me! (snatches all 5 Arks of the Cosmos from Sonic) And I'm using them to power up my Giant Jack-4 Robot! (puts all 5 Arks inside the Giant Jack-4's Chest & the Giant Jack-4 Robot is activated) Giant Jack-4 Bot: (takes off to the Babylon Garden) Dr. EggPlankton: What the? That's not supposed to happened? Tails: It's going to the Babylon Garden! Sonic: Now that's what I call a Deja Vu Knuckles: It's gonna make a black hole by the time that thing gets there Jack: Uh oh, that can't be good (The Giant Bot makes it to the Babylon Garden) Jack: (feeling much better) (hops on his Extreme Gear) Guys! I gotta stop that Giant Jack-4 Bot & fast! Patricia: Then your not going alone! (hops on her Extreme Gear) Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Jet, Wave & Storm: (hops on their Extreme Gears) Jack: Come on Flame, you too 'Flame and Yu: '(Gets on their extreme gear) Amy: (gets on her Extreme Gear) I'm coming too. I'm ready to stop that Bot Jack: Ok then. Let's go! Yu, just be careful, ok? 'Yu: '''Ya kidding? I'm always careful! I'm a Knight in the Korak Army! Jack: Me too! I think '''Yu: '''Heh, i should be in Korak right now... Jack: (spots the Giant Jack-4 Bot turns into Master Jack-4 Core) Guys, we don't have much time, let's go! (zooms off after the Master Jack-4 Core) Patricia: Right! (follows Jack) Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Jet, Wave & Storm: (follows Jack & Patricia) '''Yu and Flame: '(Follow) Jack: Rest of you, get outta of the Tower & go to the safest Distant away from the Black Hole for now. We'll take care of the Giant Robot ! 'Yu: '''I-- (Energry increses a bit) will do it (Eyes are pitch white) run. Because i will have to face my arch foe--- Scar. Jack, and i will stay here, everyone else run. Jack faces the Robot while i face that mutt. Sonic: I ain't leaving no one behind Jet: That goes for me as well Amy: If Sonic is going, then I'm going Patricia: I won't let my best friend get killed by that Robot '''Yu: '(Turns into Beast Yu) Jack: Yu? Are you ok? 'Beast Yu: '(Roars) (Has Dragon horns, a canine snout, Wolf ears, Scars on his snout and eye) Jack: I'll take that as a no Master Jack-4 Core: You dare challenge me?! Jack: Yes we do, now stop your madness or you'll get smashed to bits Master Jack-4 Core: So be it. (Jack zooms off going after Master Jack-4 Core) (Beast Yu, Flame/Flare, and Ai charge at the Core) (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Jet, Wave & Storm charges at the Core as well) Master Jack-4 Core: (charges up his Giant Plasma Gun on his Left Arm & his Giant Laser Cannon on his right) Jack: Look out he's gonna fire! Category:Backstories